ELLOS IGNORAN TODO
by ShaDark
Summary: — ¿Sabes cual fue tu error?...—susurro una voz imperturvable  —…Haberme guiado hasta ella.
1. ELLOS LO IGNORAN TODO

**Hola, aquí con una serie de drabbles de teo y herm, espero les guste y comenten.**

**ELLOS IGNORAN TODO.**

**Ella es la excepción.**

**THEODORO NOTT…**

_Él es solitario__…_quiere vivir solo en su mundo de pesadillas, en el caos confuso que nadie se atreve a cruzar, en la enigmática mente que nadie se atreve a cuestionar.

Él solo vive, se deja llevar por lo oscuro, viene y va con el apocalipsis que se avecina y recrea en su mente, que sabe pero calla, porque no te importa nada.

No hay nada que te detenga, que te cuestione.

¿Miedo?...tal vez inteligentes o cobardes.

Solo hay una excepción a la regla que creaste en tu mente.

Ella es casi la regla para dejarlo todo.

Ella no lo sabe.

Tal vez ni te nota, pero a veces te sonríe, a veces notas como solo tú acaparas su atención.

Todas lo hacen pero solo ella te importa.

Porque allí hay sinceridad…algo escondido en tu corazón, perdido entre la hipocresía de tu mundo, de tu entorno.

Sonríes irónicamente y dejas de observarla.

Miras el cielo grisáceo… luego solo finges leer el libro que ya habías memorizado hace días.

Aunque ahora solo intentas memorizarla a ella cuando ya todo acabe.

**TANTAN…**

**Dejen cometarios den click acontinuacion:**


	2. ES SOLO CASUALIDAD

**JEJEJE AQUÍ ESTA EL DRABBLEN…DISFRUTENLO!**

**SOLO ES CASUALIDAD**

No, tal vez era casualidad.

Te la encontrabas en cada rincón, cada esquina, cada parte alejada del castillo…en tu mente.

Te estaba dominando completamente aquel sentimiento de necesidad, ¿pero a qué? Que era lo que te llamaba tanto a estar cerca de ella. No sabias porque terminabas en el lugar exacto o mejor dicho el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

¿Te estaba siguiendo?

Después de un momento no lo soportaste…que estuviera en cada rincón de tu mundo, tu controlado y reservado mundo estaba perdido en los rizos acaramelados de aquella jovencita. Soñabas con ella, soñabas con la destrucción cerniéndose sobre ella…pesadillas, destrucción.

Un día no lo soportaste…y cuando la vistes al rodar la esquina…ya era suficiente.

La cajistas por el brazo, ella se sobresalto, pero se dejo llevar, la estrujaste contra la pared y luego acercaste tu cuerpo eliminando el espacio que existía entre ustedes.

— _¿Por qué diablos me estas siguiendo?—_dijiste con aquel veneno y desesperación que sentías…no podías, no debías dejar que se involucrara demasiado en tu mundo de perdición.

Te intoxicaste con su aroma y su rostro se coloreo de un rojo intenso… ¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan hermosa? Luego te empujo y bufo indignada.

— ¿Seguirte?...te equivocas Nott, eres tu el que me está siguiendo. — y con eso se desapareció de tu campo de visión.

Y luego todo llego a tu mente…cuando la observabas pasar, cambiabas de dirección y la seguías, solo para poder verla… hacías lo posible porque sus caminos se cruzaran.

—_Así que era yo…demonios. —_y te fuiste por el camino que ella había tomado… tal vez esta vez no te notaria.

**TANTAN?**

**COMENTEN…SABEN QUE ES OBLIGATORIO…:P DEN CLICK A CONTINUACION:**


	3. NO INTENTO HACERTE DAÑO

**Hola! Espero que les guste este cap y dejen comentarios.**

**Es complicado escribir de esta pareja y solo sus comentarios me animan a continuar.**

**A leer!**

**NO INTENTO HACERTE DAÑO**

Te sentías cohibida, pero a la vez te interesaba…él con aquel rostro sereno y pasivo te cautivaba de alguna forma. Un deseo en secreto, que admirabas desde tu posición, la perfección que lo rodeaba era impecable.

Al igual que su belleza macabra, el era hermoso, la perfección griega, pero retraído en su mundo. Con un aura que te alejaba y te lograba callar. Y él te miraba, dejaste de solo verlo y se miraban, aunque él te esquivara en ocasiones y tú hicieras lo mismo con él.

A veces…simplemente no te interesabas…pero otras querías hablarlo todo.

Porque él era parecido a ti…aunque fueran enemigas sus casas.

Pero un día…un día todo cambio y él finalmente se te acercaba.

Y un día no hubo oportunidad de escapar.

Se te helo la sangre y de alguna manera su aura te intimido.

El sonrió y poso su mano en tu mejilla…estaba helada, acerco su rostro hasta el tuyo, hasta solo quedar a centímetros, su respiración te acaricio y volviste a la vida.

—_Tranquila…no intento hacerte daño—_y sus labios se posaron en tus mejillas y luego acariciaron levemente tus labios.

Finalmente se desapareció de tu visión…dejándote con todo en tu estomago… ¿mariposas?

**Tantan?**

**Se acabo y ahora solo espero sus comentarios…saben que son obligatorios, besos y den click a continuación.**


	4. EGOISTA

**Hola!, aquí vengo con una nueva actualización y esta me encanto…THEO ES ADORABLE! Y pues espero les guste este nuevo cap. Que salió rapidin de mi mente. Claro como el agua.**

**Besos y dejen comentarios…no sean mal educados :P**

**EGOISTA**

Me sentía frustrado…por primera vez quería arrepentirme.

Borrar lo que había hecho, porque había actuado impulsivamente, movido por un sentimiento intruso y consciente de que era dañino para mí objetivo, lo deje fluir.

Expandirse y atacar a mi mente…logrando hacerme dudar.

Sacando miedos, porque de alguna forma tenia por ella, temía de que algo le sucediera y terminara por convertirme en un ser despreciable y ligado a un sentimientos de odio.

Porque yo Theodoro Nott, no albergaba sentimientos que afectaran mi armonía interna, me adaptaba fácil, pero esto era algo completamente absurdo, llegados al objetivo perverso que conciliaba mi mente y que ahora se volvía mas intenso a la vez que confuso cuando sentía su cálido olor a canela inundar mis pulmones.

Saber que le había mentido…porque el solo hecho de pensar que no le haría daño, era una rotunda mentira…la sangre, era perfectamente el principal factor de dolor…_para ella_, querer protegerla del mundo no era suficiente.

Primero debí pensar en protegerla de mi mismo…porque ciertamente, era yo el que lograría dañarla más.

Deje descansar mi cabeza en el muro de la fuente…y su aroma nuevamente me abrumo como lo hacía siempre... intente fingir que no lo sentía, pero luego la sentí sentarse al lado mío.

— ¿En qué piensas Nott?

Deje pasar unos segundos…luego abrí los ojos y toda la culpa se perdió en el dorado de sus ojos…

—_En lo hermosa que estas hoy Hermione—_ella se sobresalto, sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso rosa y se levanto rápidamente alejándose.

—Mentiroso—escuchaste decir a lo lejos por ella, mientras se alejaba. Notaste el contoneo de sus caderas y luego reprimiste cualquier pensamiento que quisiera salir.

"no acepta que sea sincero" pensé y volví a cerrar los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que podría suceder si seguía con mi negligencia.

Por primera vez me sentía libre de ser _egoísta_.

**COMENTARIOS A LA GRAN AUTOA XD, DEN CLICK A CONTINUACION:**


	5. ESTAS ARDIENDO

**Hola, aquí vengo con el capitulo y muy emocionada, porque además q estoy leyendo por ahí de este hermoso personaje que es Nott…me encapricho mas con él, espero les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**ESTAS ARDIENDO**

La biblioteca…allí estaba siempre, tal vez más de lo que supondría del resto de Hogwarts, él, Teodoro Nott se hallaba en la biblioteca con un libro en su mano.

Se había acostumbrado a verlo allí, entre los estantes o con un libro y desde el anterior encuentro; ella necesitaba verlo, intentaba a todas fuerzas que se cruzaran sus caminos… ¿Por qué? Tal vez _todos_ _lo ignoren, _pero además de que él sabía algo que ella le llamaba la atención, había algo que la llamaba… ¿peligro? ¿Adrenalina? llamarlo no hacia la diferencia.

Y ahí estaba…con varios libros en las manos y acercándose a su mesa.

Él despego su visión del libro y te miro intensamente, sus ojos azules te invadieron la mente y un pequeño sonrojo se instalo en tus mejillas. Él sonrió de lado y tú fingiste altanería.

— ¿De qué te ríes Nott?

—_No me rio de nada en particular…es solo que te vez adorable con las mejillas rojas._

Eso te hizo sonrojar más y lo miraste con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tu siempre tan observador Nott…. ¿ya leíste el documento de Herboristería?

Él suspiro y frunció el ceño…parecía molesto.

—_Si, ya lo he leído y elabore el informe… ¿qué pasa con eso?_

— ¿Y ahora porque tomas esa actitud Nott?

— ¿_Puedes ser realmente tan indiferente?_

—De que…—pero te interrumpió los fríos dedos sobre tu piel… su semblante estaba serio…su mano se desvió hacia el rizo que se escapaba de tu moña, lo acomodo tras tu oreja…luego dejaba deslizar su dedo por el camino de tu cuello y subir hasta tu mejilla nuevamente.

— _¿Nunca haces algo sin pensártelo al menos cinco veces…hermione?—_susurro y sus ojos dejaron de ver su dedo explorando tu rostro y ahora te miraba fijamente. Un escalofrió te invadió al escucharlo pronunciar tu nombre…siempre ocurría.

—No he pensado en eso realmente.

—_Deberías hacerlo._

—Esto no está…no está bien… Nott.

—_Shhhh. —_ siseo mientras se a cercaba mas a tu rostro y enredaba daba sus manos alrededor de tu rostro…. —_Estas hirviendo Hermione…permíteme…permíteme enfriarte…—_y se acerco más y más…hasta que sentiste su helado aliento rozarte los labios…solo un poco más y podías acariciarlo… un poco más…

…Pero un choque de un libro logro despertarlos de la burbuja, te alejaste tan rapido como el sonido que los invadió y Theodoro suspiro nuevamente_._

—_Nos vemos más tarde Granger. —_Y sin más salió de la Biblioteca.

A lo lejos notaste la mirada de alguien, te volteaste a verla aun con el monto de confusiones en tu mente y notaste la mirada de Malfoy puesta en ti… luego se volteo y siguió su camino.

Suspiraste y volviste la vista hacia la mesa…"tan cerca" pensaste_._

**¿Qué opinan de Nott? ¿adorable?...:D**

**Comentarios obligatorios, den click a continuación:**


	6. ERAS ADORABLE

**Hola querido publico, aquí vengo con una actualización y esperando sus buenos comentarios. Besos y cuidadensen.**

**ERES ADORABLE**

Cuando era pequeño, solía tener muchas pesadillas.

Una se trataba del reinado de caos y la destrucción cerniéndose; en ese entonces no solía entenderlos, siempre intentaba descifrar lo que concibiera mi mente, cada pequeña muestra de información que captara mi atención me llamaba y envolvía, logrando encontrarme a mi mismo como un ser malvado, al final no es buena tanta información…llegue a temerme a mi mismo, a convertirme en un ser como mi padre…_pero luego, no tenia escapatoria y la maldad me termino seduciendo…envolviendo en su manto oscuro._

El tiempo lo demostró…mi sangre lo llevaba, mi familia, los Nott están regidos por la pureza e ideologías "perfeccionistas" de una perfección que nadie posee.

Tal vez jamás se sepa de quien se trata…algún ente de absoluta perfección.

_La nada._

_-_Nott…que linda foto, eras adorable pequeño.-susurro un manojo de cabellos acaramelados mientras sostenía a la altura de mis ojos una foto de cuando era pequeño, sacándome de mis pensamientos…note en la foto que estaba elevada a la altura de mis ojos un atisbo de sonrisa en aquel redondo rostro, una sincera y sin ningún tipo de perturbación, el cabello era mas corto que ahora, los ojos, eran mas brillantes, casi como el cielo en las tardes, ahora son rasgos azulados, envueltos en una tormenta.

–De donde la sacaste–dije arrebatándosela, me sentí mal por instantes al notar como su rostro se desfiguraba con mi acto, pero me reprimí a mi mismo…había cosas que deseaba olvidar.

–la encontré mientras venia hacia aquí…al parecer la dejaste caer. –note su toro altanero y ofendido…no la culpaba, hoy era uno de esos días en los que quería estar solo. Encontrarme con ese álbum de fotos, en aquel paquete al recibir las ultimas pertenencias de mi padre llego me perturbó de sobremanera. La mayoría estaban las fotos de mi madre…en pocas aparecía yo.

Aunque había insistido en que quemaran todo.

Eso tal vez haya sido un incentivo más a mi molestia.

A lo lejos escuche el perfecto zapateo que dejaba ella a su paso, suspire y me levante en dirección a ella… la agarre por el brazo y la hice girar hacia mi, ella me miro de inmediato desafiante, como toda una Gryfindor…no pude evitar sonreír macabramente y sentir cierto orgullo, se sonrojo y acentué mi sonrisa.

–_Granger…realmente todos ignoran lo que eres._

–Nott, dejarme…no estas de humor.

–_Lamento el anterior comportamiento…tu sabes, soy serpiente, tengo que mantener la postura Slyteriana–_ni yo mismo me había creído esas palabras…me es indiferente todo eso, hay mejores cosas en que pensar.

–Lamento interferir en tu proceso.

Se zafo de mi agarre y me sentí vacio…despeje ese pensamiento y la volví a coger suavemente.

–_No lo repetiré dos veces…toma, consérvala. –_dije mientras le entregaba la fotografía y seguía el camino contrario a ella. En parte no estaba de buen humor, tenía un montón de papeleos que hacer, pronto me graduaría y tendría la mayoría de edad…la herencia y todo se venia como un mal presagio…además aquella carta para comenzar la iniciación de mortifago me estaban consumiendo la mente.

A lo lejos sentí el llamado, me detuve sin voltearme a verla.

– ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo? ¿Cierto?–susurro suave y conciliador, sentí mi alma descansar y la mire intensamente.

–_Gracias–_sabia que ella no podía hacer nada–_Nos vemos en otra ocasión._

Repentinamente sentí unos labios, el olor a canela…la cálida aura…mi mente se congelo y se tranquilazo en los pequeños instantes en los que Hermione depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

–Gracias…la cuidare mucho.

Y se marcho corriendo sin poder decir nada.

Sonreí sinceramente…tampoco estuvo tan malo.

**Tantan?**

**Comentarios obligatorios…besos y den click a continuación:**


	7. THEO NO ES UN ASESINO

**Hola! por aquí actualizando la mas irresponsable de todo FF y pido mis más sinceras disculpas pero es que aun no supero mi momento de decaída anual y pues con tanta cosa en la universidad no hay mucho tiempo. Aui dejo la actualización que hace tiempito me tenia rondando por la mente…porque aun me falta muchas, así que comienzo adelantar. Besos y disfrútenlo.**

**THEO NO ES UN ASESINO…**

Y un grito rompió la noche alejando a los inocentes de sus camas y desterrando la paz del castillo.

Tu ya sabias que eso sucedería, tampoco esperabas una reacción distinta, era lo más natural que la muerte fuera una causa de miedo y perturbación en todos. Caminaste tranquilo, ignorando al conglomerado de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor del cadáver de la pequeña ravenclow sangre impura. Alejaste ese pensamiento de tu mente intentando que el estomago se te revolviera y la mente comenzara un debate absurdo con lo que pesaban los mortifagos y lo que tu pensabas por convicción propia.

Los profesores fueron calmando a los alumnos mientras dirigían miradas de apoyo a los prefectos, en ese instante quisiste alejarte de ahí, y así lo hiciste; deslizándote en la noche como una serpiente.

Pero tu huida quedo en el acto cuando la viste…sus ojos almendrados estupefactos, dirigidos al montículo de estudiantes tal vez igual de alterados. Sus rizos tranquilamente agarrados de una moña, sus mejillas rojas a causa del frio y tal vez la opugnación de la rabia.

No pudiste conseguir que tu cuerpo consiguiera moverse en fuera de todo eso que sucedía, ella te detuvo ahí…su rostro me alarmo, te clavo…ahí.

Y luego sus ojos se posaron en ti… sentiste como algo te llamaba a ella, pero te detuviste un momento más. Respiraste lentamente, soltándolo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y diste un paso a ella.

Dejo su cuerpo caer y tu lo sostuviste contra tus manos…y al sentir su calor, la imagen de sus ojos apagarse se apodero de tu mente, la perfecta dulzura de su mirada esfumarse como lo había hecho la de aquella pequeña…cuando se apago su luz al lanzar aquel rayo verde de la varita que pesaba en tu túnica, sonreíste irónicamente y la apretaste contra tu cuerpo, ella simplemente sollozaba y se apretaba más contra ti.

Era ella o Hermione…la decisión era obvia y no dudaste por ningun segundo en cuando dejaste que la maldición se deslizara de tu garganta.

Yo nunca habías sido un asesino…jamás deseaste ese destino, pero el mundo ignora lo que piensas y solo te dejas regir para sobrevivir…y salvarla…porque ella era el motivo de tu condena a la interna oscuridad.

—_Tranquila…—_susurraste contra su oído…aunque era más un lo siento, porque aun ella sufría en tus manos, en vez de encontrar refugio.

Se levanto y salió corriendo de ahí.

Dejándote sumido en el pensamiento de la muerte y el movimiento de su cabello contra la luz plateada de la noche alejándose de la oscuridad.

**Comentarios obligatorios…den clic a continuación.**


	8. ¿BANDO EQUIVOCADO?

**Hola! Aquí vengo con la actualización de esta rara y pequeña historia, que aun no sé en que cánones de la literatura la podrá clasificar xD…la seguiré llamando drabbles. Espero les guste y pronto actualizare otra historia…jejeje estoy un poquito desjuiciada…lo sé, pero es inevitable.**

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen…porque créanme…. Tendría a Theo en unas situaciones….gratificantes. Besos y a leer!**

**¿Bando equivocado?**

Nunca quise fijarme en alguien...hasta estaba seguro que terminaría cumpliendo la voluntad de Voldemort, acabarlo todo, no es que importara mucho, pero, al final no se puede controlar el destino del cual estemos predestinados… y heme aquí, recibiendo los mandatos de un mago que en mi prospecto es un poco diferente por no querer calificarlo de otra forma. Pruebas...reclutando un ejército de oscuridad, y proclamando una verdad racista para concluir con lo que intento hacer hace años.

Intento no reírme de la situación...patética, pero no siento un verdadero interés por quitar eso de su mente, solo me importa una cosa y no es muy difícil de responder...

Yo.

Que más podría ser tan importante que mi propia existencia, cuando llegue el momento de batallar, que mas me podría importar...todos lo ignoran.

Y al abrir los ojos vuelvo a sentir esa extraña sensación, el encontrar más motivos, hayar la luz y fundirme en una razón, pero en esos instantes son en los que sus rizos hacen aparición y solo puedo sentir rabia, porque puede ser la respuesta a ese incesante instinto y deseo.

_-¿Hermione_...-susurro distraídamente al recordar cada pensamiento que ataca mi mente_-...cuando "eso" suceda te irás conmigo?_

-¿Suceda qué?-devolvió aun sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

_-La batalla...contra Voldemort_.-dije, y en ese momento tuve una extraña sensación.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?...tu... ¿tú crees que eso suceda?-dijo despegando su mirada finalmente del libro y en ese momento pude notar un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

_-Claro...no ves lo que está sucediendo, para lo que nos preparamos._

-Supongo que no lo quiero aceptar- dijo mientras volvía a su libro con mirada nerviosa.

_-Entonces... ¿Vendrás conmigo?_

-Supongo...vamos a luchar contra él.

-_Creo que no entendiste_- susurre bajito...solo para mi, aunque tal vez haya escuchado_.__- ¿Y si estuviera en el bando equivocado?_

Me miro y aquella mirada compasiva se dibujo en su rostro, logrando hacerme sentir una punzada en el pecho... casi desagradable.

-Espero que hagas lo correcto.- en eso se levanto y salió de la biblioteca.

-_Yo también espero hacerlo...aunque tal vez lo haga muy tarde_.- cerré los y salí de la biblioteca con la leve esperanza de que ella viniera conmigo en esos momentos y no demostrara su instinto leoniano tan molesto y yo no tuviera que sacar los míos en esa batalla

**Obligatoriamente exijo mis comentarios xD besos y los espero en una próxima actualización…den clic acontinuación**.


	9. ES HORA DE PARTIR

**Hola, aquí traigo ñla actualización de esta historia…espero la disfruten y dejen su comentario.**

**¡A leer!**

**ES HORA DE PARTIR**

—¿Es hora de partir…?

—_Si…_—dije con voz sombria, vacia…me dolia más dejarla, pero no tenía elección, no para mi.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?— susurro con aquella voz quebradiza, aquella que nunca escuche por mi y que por alguna razón no odiaba.

—_Tal vez…—_dije con un poco de esperanza que asi fuese.

—¿Cuándo?...¿Dónde?—pregunto,y sus ojos se iluminaron, brillaron con aquella chispa inocente, añorante.

—_En todo lugar…en cualquier lugar, ahí estare…cuidandote._

—Theo…no quiero que nos separemos.

—_Ven conmigo Hermione…_—susurre, acercandome hasta ella, finalmente lo veia, notaba aquel brillo por mi…—…_Amor…_—le susurre en cerca de su cuello, se estremecio, siempre lo hace, aunque hallan pasado varios años de complicidad...nunca la tuve como lo quise, pero, ahí estaba aun…tal vez esperando una señal,talvez solo acompañandome en mi odisea.

—No puedo…tengo que continuar…

—_Lo sé…—_ la interrumpistesintiendote extraño, egoista, porque nuevamente intentabas alejarla de la luz.—_…Aun no comprendo que también tienes sueños que cumplir._

—Pero…

—_Vamos Granger, sabias que esto sucederia, sabía que no te tendría.—_susurre sombiramente, intentando no atragantarme con mis propias palabras.

—¿A dónde vas?

—_El destino me tiene unos cuantos planes—_dije desviando lamirada hacia el tren que urgia a los estudiantes que se despedian, cada casa, cada alumno graduado…finalmente se había acabado la paz que tanto había disfrutado

—Theo…—comenzo a decir, y notaste aquella mirada, aquella mirada de preocupación y note como sus ojos hayaban la verdad, pero impulsivamente me lance a ella, y la cubri, la envolvi y antes que el tren volviera a rugir…le susurre:

—_Todo va a estar bien._

**T-T…AMO A THEO! ****Bueno hasta la proxima actualización.**


	10. UN SUSURRO

**No tengo idea de qué es lo que me encanta de todo esto…o simplemente me gusta todo. Gracias por seguir leyendome y hasta la proxima actualiación.**

**UN SUSURRO**

Caiste pesadamente, agotada de sostener la varita, porque cada vez se hacía mas doloroso el pronunciar una maldición y tener miedo de que duera él.

Otro rayo se alzo en el aire, uno más que robaba la luz de otro par de ojos.

No sabías cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí, dejando que todo pasara sobre ti, ignorando el hecho de que ya nada tenía sentido, de que te sentías tan vacía que no te importaba lo que estuviera arrastrando el mundo, los mortifagos, Voldemort.

Otro cuerpo cayó a tu lado y no te importo…nuevamente.

Notaste la mascara plateada e intentaste suprimir las ganas de buscar quien era, sin saber como una mano envolvio tu muñeca y te arrastro en la leve iluminación azulea de la noche.

Un pequeño callejón…ignoraste la sensación de miedo y evitaste levantar la varita.

Pero algo cambio...

—¿_Desde cuendo mi Hermione es alguien que se da por vencida?-_Solo fue _un susurro _y este te devolvió algo que parecía haberse extinto.

Abriste los ojos y por inercía dirigiste tus manos hacía la mascara plateada, la quitaste lentamente para rebelar el palido y hermoso rostro que esperabas desde hace tres años ver.

—Tardaste—solo pudiste susurras cuando te abrazaste fuertemente a él.

—_Lo sé y lo siento…pero no pudé…_— pero lo interrumpiste, te lanzaste a sus labios y dejaste que su oscuridad te acariciara.

—No importa…— solo digiste y volviste a juntas tus labios contra los de él.

**SI, lo sé soy una salvaje al hacerlo tan cortos, pero enserio, esta historia esta creada en mi cabeza para soltar aproximadamente 200 palabras, T-T, espero me tengan paciencia y podamos seguir en buena onda. xD. Gracias y den click a continuación:**


	11. LA SONRISA DEL DEMONIO

**Para los que aun siguen ahí, un gran saludo y espero estén muy bien. Tuve unas muy largas vacaciones y en realidad apenas vengo a coger una máquina para escribir XD mis historias. Pero espero me perdonen y disfruten de la historia.**

**LA SONRISA DEL DEMONIO**

Un par de sombras se escabullían en la noche, mientras la tempestad los envolvía y arrebataba el poco calor de sus cuerpos.

Una mano pálida y fría agarraba fuertemente una pequeña que intentaba no caerse mientras era guiada entre los callejones de Londres.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— se alzo la fragil voz de ella, tan temerosa, porque de alguna forma había perdido un poco de valentía, esa valentía de leona que ahora poco recordaba y que tal vez se había ido cuando él ya no estaba… porque todo fue perdiendo sentido cuando él la había dejado.

—_Lejos…lejos de aquí. — _susurro él, con aquellos ojos azules cansados y a la vez atentos, astutos… corrompidos. —nos_ están siguiendo._

— ¿Quién? Y ¿por qué?

—_Te sorprenderías de saber quien… él porque tampoco lo sé, pero si sospecho algo. —_Dijo mientras se adentrában a lugares estrechos y casi nada accesibles.

—Theo…

— ¡CRUCIATUS!

Su voz se apago a la vez que su cuerpo se derrumbaba y caía al frio suelo, Theodore se detuvo a causa de la caída, la sangre le hirvió al haberse sido encontrado y que ella estuviera siendo víctima de la maldición. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionaba entre los escombros.

— _¿Sabes cual fue tu error?...—_susurro una voz imperturvable y altiva atravez de la mascara plateada.

Tu rostro estaba serio, mientras apretabas con fuerza la varita entre tus manos y alazabas la cabeza para que viera tu rostro igual de impasible.

—…_Haberme guiado hasta ella. —_susurro con voz sedosa y fuerte… tan llena de veneno como la tuya propia.

Tu sonrisa se alzo, una que nadie había visto y las que lo habían hecho, ya no podrían hablar de ella… una que solo un demonio tendría.

—_No la tendrás tan fácil._

—_En realidad… no puedes evitar que lo haga, ella ya es mía._

Y por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo… esa sonrisa se perdió.

**CORTO, PERO COMO SABEN ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRA CON SUS CAPITULOS CORTITOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS RW. GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LOS DEJARON ANTERIORMENTE.**

**BESOS **


	12. ELLA TE OLVIDO

**Confuso, pero así llego a mi mente, de alguna forma es la única manera para q todo funcione.**

**Espero no me odien mucho ;) **

**ELLA TE OLVIDO**

Tu estómago se contrajo cuando ella chillo bajo la lengua de Malfoy.

Tu espíritu aulló de ira cuando la mano de este se perdía entre las piernas de ella.

Tu ira creció cuando las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—_No llores—_dijiste fríamente. —,_ no le permitas que te vea así…— _sonreíste cuando la mirada de él se pozo en ti… al igual que odiaste darle un motivo para que siguiera con su jueguito perverso.

—_Te digo algo Granger…grita, grita tan fuerte como puedas, suplícame, tal vez así le perdone la vida a él. —_ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él sabía cómo desviarla, él sabía que hacer exactamente para que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera.

—Por…

—_CALLATE. —_ la interrumpiste, antes que hiciera lo que más te repugnaba. — _cállate…_

—Theo…—sollozo ella.

—_Nunca lo recordaras más pequeña inmunda… te arrebatare lo que tanto deseas y no pudiste tener—_escuchaste la declaración de este a los ojos perdidos de ella. — _Te quitare lo que le dabas a él y no me diste a mí— _continuó Malfoy con más odio. —_ me lo llevare a él de tus recuerdos…—_susurro contra el oído de ella, notaste como las lágrimas desbordaban su rostro. — _Lo olvidaras todo._

Algo murió en ti.

Algo extraño para ti, algo que solo lo conociste porque ella estuvo en tu vida.

Algo que se fue extinguiendo cuando ella fue perdiendo su luz.

Algo que nunca pensaste poder tener, algo que jamás un hombre como tú debería aspirar a poseer.

Algo que nunca nombraste, nunca escuchaste, pero sí que había existido en ti.

Te miro con miedo, pero de alguna forma, sabias que era la única manera.

—_El nunca podrá estar contigo… al igual que tú nunca podrás estar con él. —_continuo Malfoy mientras iba recitando el hechizo y sonreía contra ti.

Ella te miro asustada, sonreíste y al final, ella te olvido.

**En el último drabble, tratare de explicar lo que no quedo claro :D besos y dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
